Darwin rejeitou a Teoria da Evolução
Este boato se refere à história de Lady Hope (Lady Hope Story). Elizabeth Reid Cotton, Lady Hope (9 de dezembro de 1842 - 8 de março de 1922) foi uma evangelista britânica da qual geralmente acredita-se ser a Lady Hope que afirmou em 1915 ter visitado o naturalista britânico Charles Darwin pouco antes de sua morte em 1882. Hope afirmou que Darwin rejeitou sua teoria da evolução em seu leito de morte e aceitou Jesus Cristo como seu salvador. A família de Charles Darwin negou a história e sustenta que Lady Hope "Não estava presente durante a sua última doença ou qualquer doença". A história de Lady Hope é amplamente conhecida, até mesmo por Criacionistas, como sendo falsa - ou ao menos não verificável - e se for verdade, é provavelmente exagerada. A história permanece como uma lenda urbana popular, ainda que isto permaneça em nítido contraste com as publicações de Darwin e sua conhecida opinião à respeito do cristianismo. Biografia Elizabeth Reid Cotton nasceu em 1842 na Tasmânia, Austrália, filha do general britânico, General Sir Arthur Cotton. Aos 35 anos, casou-se com um viúvo, o aposentado Almirante James Hope, que era 34 anos mais velho do que ela, tornando-se Lady Hope de Carriden em 1877. Sir James faleceu quatro anos depois. Ela e seu pai fizeram parte do movimento evangelista de temperança em Beckenham, Kent, a cerca de 9 km de Downe (onde Charles Darwin faleceu em 19 de abril de 1882), próximo ao ano de 1880. Hope casou-se novamente em 1893 com Thomas Anthony Denny, um comerciante irlandês 24 anos mais velho do que ela. Ela continuou a usar o nome "Lady Hope" ao invés de "Senhora Deny". Deny morreu em 1909. Hope viajou para os Estados Unidos em 1913. Foi lá que, em 1915, 33 anos após a morte de Darwin, em Northfield, Massachusetts, que a história apareceu pela primeira vez. Hope morreu aos 80 anos de câncer em 1922 em Sidney, Austrália, onde está enterrada. A história de Lady Hope A história de Lady Hope apareceu pela primeira vez em um jornal batista americano chamado Watchman Examiner (Vol. 3, pag. 1071), em 15 de agosto de 1915. A autora foi apenas identificada como uma "consagrada mulher inglesa", "Lady Hope", mas a pesquisa feita por Leslie Gilbert Pine, um antigo editor do Burke's Peerage (Nobreza de Burke), não encontrou outra Lady Hope senão Elizabeth Hope que já era adulta por volta de 1880 e que ainda estivesse viva em 1915. O artigo foi precedido por um relatório de quatro páginas em uma conferência bíblica de verão realizada em Northfield, que ocorreu entre 30 de julho à 15 de agosto de 1915. O texto original do artigo Aconteceu numa gloriosa tarde de outono, que nós desfrutamos algumas vezes na Inglaterra, quando fui convidada a entrar e me sentar com o bem conhecido professor Charles Darwin. Ele estava acamado, tendo assim ficado meses até à morte. Erguendo-se da cama com o apoio de almofadas, a sua face parecia inundada de prazer quando entrei no quarto. Ele levantou a mão para a janela a fim de assinalar o belo pôr do sol que se esboçava no horizonte, enquanto que com a outra mão segurava uma Bíblia aberta, que estava sempre a estudar. "O que é que está a ler agora?", perguntei. "Hebreus!", respondeu. "Ainda estou a ler Hebreus, o Livro Real, como o costumo chamar". Depois, apontando o dedo para certas passagens, comentou-as. Aludi, então, a algumas opiniões de peso expressas por muitos sobre a história da Criação, e depois aos seus comentários aos primeiros capítulos do Livro de Génesis. Ele pareceu desolado, os seus dedos contraíram-se nervosamente, e sua face irradiou um sentimento de agonia, quando disse: "Eu era jovem e com ideias disformes. Levantei interrogações, fiz sugestões, assombrando-me sempre com tudo; e para meu espanto essas ideias espalharam-se, como o fogo tocado pelo vento. As pessoas fizeram delas uma religião". – Fez a seguir uma pausa, e depois de mais algumas frases sobre a Santidade de Deus, e sobre a grandeza deste Livro, olhando para a Bíblia que, com ternura segurava durante todo aquele tempo, disse: "No jardim tenho uma casa de verão onde cabem cerca de 30 pessoas; é ali (apontou na direcção da janela). Quero que fale ali muito. Eu sei que você lê a Bíblia às pessoas nas aldeias. Gostaria que amanhã à tarde alguns servidores do lugar, alguns locatários, e alguns vizinhos, se reunissem ali. Falar-lhes-ia?" "Sobre que é que lhes falaria?", perguntei. "Cristo Jesus" – replicou ele logo, numa voz clara e enigmática, acrescentando num tom mais baixo – "e a Sua salvação. Não é o melhor tema? E depois quero que cante alguns hinos com eles. Você traz consigo o seu pequeno instrumento, não traz ?" A radiância que a sua face emanou quando disse isto, jamais me esquecerei; pois ele acrescentou: "Se a reunião principiar às 3 da tarde, esta janela estará aberta, e saberá que me unirei a vós nos cânticos" Negação pelos filhos de Darwin Toda a família de Darwin negou a história e fez campanha contra a mesma. Francis, filho de Darwin, escreveu em uma carta em 28 de maio de 1918: O relato de Lady Hope sobre as idéias de meu pai à respeito de religião são totalmente falsas. Eu tenho acusado-a publicamente de falsidade, mas não vi nenhuma resposta. O ponto de vista agnóstico de meu pai é citado em meu "Vida e cartas de Charles Darwin", Vol. I, pags. 304–317. Você tem a liberdade para publicar uma declaração sobre. De fato, eu ficarei satisfeito se você assim o fizer. Após a história ter sido revivida em 1922, a filha de Darwin, Henrietta Litchfield, declarou em The Christian em 23 de fevereiro de 1922, um artigo com o título: Leito de morte de Charles Darwin: História de conversão negada, por Sra R.B. Litchfield: Eu estava presente em seu leito de morte, Lady Hope não estava presente durante a sua última doença ou qualquer doença. Acredito que ele nunca nem mesmo a viu, mas de qualquer forma, ela não teve influência sobre ele em qualquer departamento de pensamento ou crença. Ele nunca desmentiu quaisquer de suas opiniões científicas, nem naquele momento e nem antes. Nós achamos que a estória de sua conversão foi fabricada no EUA... ...A estória como um todo não tem fundamento de modo algum. Em 1958 A Autobiografia de Charles Darwin foi republicada e editada pela neta de Darwin, Nora Barlow, que restaurou várias passagens da edição original de 1887, retiradas por Francis Darwin. Esta incluía a perspectiva de Darwin sobre Deus, bem como duras críticas ao cristianismo. Novas versões subseqüentes e investigação acadêmica Lady Hope deu seu próprio relato levemente diferente em uma carta datada por volta de 1919 - 1920, recebida por S. J. Bole, autor de Battlefield of Faith (Campo de Batalha da Fé - 1940). O texto é citado no artigo do Dr. Paul Marston. A história se espalhou e se tornou uma lenda urbana popular. As alegações foram republicadas em outubro de 1955 na Reformation Review e no registro mensal da Free Church of Scotland em fevereiro de 1957. Houve subsequentes investigações acadêmicas na estória. The Survival of Charles Darwin, de Ronald W. Clark, explica a estória mas não entra em muitos detalhes. Em 1994, o professor da Open University, James Moore, publicou o livro The Darwin Legend, do qual alega que Hope visitou Darwin entre 28 de setembro à 2 de outubro de 1881, quando Francis e Henrietta estavam ausentes e a esposa de Darwin, Emma, estava presente, mas que Hope subsequentemente enfeitou a estória. O artigo do Dr. Paul Marston dá uma analise diferente, mas geralmente suporta esta conclusão. Ele chama atenção para a discrepância entre o artigo de 1915 e a carta posterior de Lady Hope, da qual mais plausivelmente Darwin se encontrava descansando em um sofá ao invés de uma cama, e não inclui a sugestão de que Darwin estava "sempre estudando" a bíblia. A alegação continua sendo usada por criacionistas modernos, incluindo Boniface Adoyo, o presidente da Aliança Evangelical do Kênia. Conclusão Falsas estórias de renúncia em leito de morte são muito comuns. De fato, na biografia de seu avô, em 1879, o próprio Charles Darwin relatou como começou a estória de que seu avô Erasmus Darwin teria chamado por Jesus em seu leito de morte em 1802, e ele conclui declarando que "Tal era o estado de sentimento cristão neste país no iníco do presente século... Nós podemos ao menos esperar que nada do tipo agora prevaleça". Por último, mesmo que Darwin tivesse abandonado os seus estudos em seu leito de morte, isto não teria qualquer relevância pois desde a publicação de sua teoria em 1858 até os dias atuais, a ciência vem acumulando toneladas de evidências à favor da evolução. Referências * Panda's Thumb - Update on Kenya * Clark, R.W. (1984) The Survival of Charles Darwin * Moore, J. (1994) The Darwin Legend Links externos * talk.origins on the Lady Hope story * Newman, Robert C. (no date) The Darwin Conversion Story: An Update. Biblical Theological Seminary * Marston, Paul. 2002. Charles Darwin and Christian Faith, from Scibel * Thompson, Bert. 1991. Did Darwin Repent?, from ApologeticsPress.org * Grigg, Russell M. (no date) Lady Hope from Answer in Genesis * More information from the Stephen Jay Gould Archive * Anon. 1997. Book review of The Darwin Legend